gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ladies' Night
Ladies' Night is a mission given by Gay Tony to Luis Fernando Lopez. Description You meet Gay Tony who tells you that Gracie has been kidnapped by some Irish goons and some guy who came to look at her pink Feltzer. Her father believes that Gay Tony is to blame for this so Tony insists that they go look for her. Then, go the Helipad and use the Ancelotti's helicopter to look for her. Gay Tony tells the location of the last known location of the kidnapper and you have to follow him to her location. You find out where she is kept and Gay Tony tells Don Ancelotti her location, who sends out thugs to get her back at the start of She's a Keeper. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go and get the chopper *The suspected kidnapper is near Meadows Park *Follow the kidnapper to where Gracie is *Now take the chopper back to the helipad '100% Objectives' Complete the mission in 8:50 Have 0% helicopter damage. Stay close to Patrick's Comet. Stay low, but at a reasonable altitude above Patrick's Comet. Walkthrough Get to the Alderney side Booth Tunnel Helipad at get to Meadows Park. You'll see the kidnapper getting in a red Comet. Follow him to where Gracie is, and keep a low altitude. The kidnapper will go to Charge Island, getting to Algonquin and will circle Middle Park, then he will put down the pedal on Columbus Avenue to the skyscrapers of Star Junction making it quite difficult to have a low altitude. He'll then go through the Booth Tunnel. He has two exits, so go back to the Helipad where you picked up the chopper. In Alderney, the kidnapper will stop in a large car park, forcing you to stop and wait. He will then go to the safehouse where Gracie is. While Tony is texting Gracie's father, get back to the Helipad. Video Walkthrough After the Mission Giovanni Ancelotti's Maverick﻿ is available for the player to take after the mission. Trivia *This is the only mission outside of GTA IV to mention Gerald McReary. *The mission name is a reference to the Kool & the Gang song of the same name, although it could be coincidental. *There is a typo in the subtitles when you are going back to the helipad. Luis will say "a fucking shame" while the subtitles read "fucking a shame". * Before coming straight to Gracie, Packie stops in the parking lot in Westdyke. He was likely leaving a bomb for Niko in the garage, because it is one of the various locations he will leave one once his friendship bonus is unlocked. * This mission is evidently linked to the GTA IV mission She's a Keeper, this explains how the Ancelotti goons found Gracie's hideout, and Niko Bellic had to escort her to a different hideout. * If you get too close to Packie's car, Tony will say, "Don't spook him, Luis!" to which Luis may reply, "Yeah, because a paranoid man always looks for a helicopter over his shoulder." This may be a reference to Phil Bell from the main story; Phil is very paranoid and whenever he meets Niko, he will frequently question Niko if he was followed, if their car is bugged, or if there are surveillance helicopters. However, it is also likely a reference to the 1990 film Goodfellas, in which Ray Liotta's main character becomes paranoid that a helicopter is following him everywhere he goes. Goodfellas has been cited by the design team as one of the movies that inspired Grand Theft Auto III, and Ray Liotta also voiced the protagonist of GTA Vice City. * After this mission, Rocco Pelosi will call you and tells you that he is keeping an eye on you, and to keep Tony under control, which Luis refuses. * During the mission, Packie drives a red Comet which he bought with the money he stole during Three Leaf Clover. * In the opening cutscene, Tony fails to commit suicide because he forgets to switch off the safety catch on his gun. Erroneously, the pistol he uses is a Glock, which does not have a safety catch. * At one point, Tony and Luis discuss how Gracie was kidnapped, with Tony mentioning "Something to do with that pink piece of shit car she had. They think the guy pretended he wanted to buy it.", obviously referring to I'll Take Her..., in which Niko sets up a test drive and kidnaps Gracie during the drive. * Packie's Comet is unique. The player has to abandon the Maverick and kill Tony, then he has to push the Comet with another car in a parking place in order to get it. * If Niko goes Drinking with Packie after the events of Three Leaf Clover, he might comment on a chopper following him, saying he can't do much with the helicopter following him. This most likely is a reference to this mission. es:Ladies' Night Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Missions